1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a terahertz wave detection device, camera, imaging device, and measuring device.
2. Related Art
In recent years, a terahertz wave, which is an electromagnetic wave having a frequency of 100 GHz or higher and 30 THz or lower, has attracted attention. Examples of applications where the terahertz wave can be used include imaging, various measurements such as a spectroscopic measurement, nondestructive inspection, and the like.
Japanese Patent Application No. JP-A-2009-141661 describes a detection device which detects a terahertz wave, the detection device including a bolometer, in which a resistance value of a resistor is changed according to temperature. Specifically, JP-A-2009-141661 describes a configuration where if terahertz waves are radiated to an antenna element, a power received by the antenna element is supplied to the bolometer, which acts as a detection element. More specifically, the resistance value of the bolometer is changed, voltages of both ends of the bolometer are changed by applied current, and thus, the received power of the terahertz waves can be output as detected voltages of the bolometer.
However, in the terahertz wave detection device described in JP-A-2009-141661, a current is applied to the bolometer to detect the terahertz waves, and accordingly, noise occurs, and detection sensitivity with respect to the terahertz waves may be decreased.